Pokémon: Murder Mystery
by FuzzyWuzzy234
Summary: Lei, just your average every day Pokémon private detective receives a shady letter from an an anonymous sender, what happens next will forever change him. (Rated M for future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**HIIIIII! I'm back with a story that **_**I actually planned for**_**! Oh my gawd, yes, I **_**actually**_** wrote a timeline of the events and all the little details in the story! **_**YEAH!**_** Anyways, enjoy! (I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak Inc.)**

_**(WARNING: This story contains adult themes, strong language, and many scenes depicting violence and gore; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.(In later chapters.))**_

_**Pokémon: Murder Mystery**_

Today was so quiet, so, simple. Only one request, it felt oddly simplistic; almost surreal. He had wondered many times if this was somehow a dream; but every puff of smoke he breathed out reminded him that this was, indeed, real life.

There was something about the smoke that he liked, definitely not the scent, the smell of the burning drug was certainly nothing to behold. Was it the way the smoke seemed to dance around in the air as the wind swept by, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was strangely calming, well, despite knowing that it could kill him; which, in all honestly, he didn't really care about. Brining the cigarette up to his mouth again, he breathed it in, before letting it out through his nose. He watched with a glazed look as the smoke moved through the air; eventually fading away into nothing. Sighing, he crushed the remaining amount in his paw, ignoring the slight sting of the extinguishing flames touching his skin.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the uncomfortable metal chair, propping his feet upon the glass table in front of him. The glass rattled in its steel frame for a few seconds, but soon fell dormant once again, allowing the Lucario some form of comfort. Folding his arms in his lap, he let his mouth fall slightly open, letting himself just simply breathe through it. Another gust of wind blew past, the Lucario shivering slightly; it didn't matter that he had a full coat of fur and even clothes, it was still absolutely freezing. Well, it was October, what did he expect? Ignoring the cold temperatures, he continued his small 'nap', trying to get some form of sleep before work began. Being a private detective had its ups and downs, 'But,' he mused, 'I still have to work with the police sometimes, and damn, are they stressful.'

Opening his eyes, and finding that lying out here in the cold was not helping, he picked up his cell phone that was also on the table to check what time it was: 6:48. "Twelve more minutes," he muttered, "in twelve minutes I've got to actually do shit." Sighing, he held onto his phone and stood up; but he stopped to look out of the concrete balcony he stood in just one more time before going inside. His apartment was terrible, but the view of the city was okay. But, to him, the city was just a bunch of grey buildings and roads with an endless amount of cars streaming through them. His mind going blank, he simply turned and walked in through the glass sliding doors, walking with a deadpan expression towards the bathroom.

His apartment was a complete mess, he knew that. Clothes were strewn over the old furniture, pictures and notes were also littered over the ground and walls, all from past cases; he was just too lazy to actually clean up and, plus, there were some pieces of evidence he just wanted to forget about. Some cases still haunted him, criminals were just getting more and more wicked these days, and the shitty government and economy wasn't helping this place. He slammed the wooden door to the bathroom open and walked in, denting the already cracked tile behind it, and stopped in front of the mirror. The mirror and sink had some dirt stains and plenty of cracks, but he didn't mind. He looked at his reflection with dull crimson eyes, messing around with the small tuft of fur on his head; trying to slim down the locks of hair.

He looked down at his clothes, they were the same tie and shirt he had on yesterday but it didn't matter; all he had to do was tighten the tie and roll up his sleeves. Tightening the tie and pulling the collar out from under it, he buttoned up his shirt, leaving one open for his chest spike; his cream fur spiking out of the unbuttoned portion and his collar. Next he rolled up his sleeves so they were just under his elbows, though the two certainly weren't parallel; and quickly tightened the belt on his shorts. He was, well, somewhat ready for today; if you didn't think about the fact that he felt like passing out at any moment.

Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door, and to his bedroom which he turned into more of like an office. A bed and dresser were shoved into one corner, and on the other end was desk with tons of letters and notes; and a phone that was filled to the brim with unread messages. One letter, however, stood out to him; the one request he had gotten this morning, at six o' clock. He walked over and picked it up rubbing his eyes and yawning as he read it in his head:

_Please meet me at 7:00 in the ally behind the bar._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

Letters to him were often written like this, just a quick jotted down sentence or two, and judging by how severely sloppy the handwriting was, he could deduce that the Pokémon who wrote this was extremely troubled. He looked at his phone again: 6:52. He smirked; he knew he could easily make it there on time.

/

He stood in front of the bar; others passing by behind him, continuing on with their normal lives. He slightly envied them; they didn't have to worry about murderers and the like. But, he knew that this was his job and he couldn't just quit, so he walked through the ally towards the back of the bar. As he walked, a familiar feeling of dread crept through him, but he tried to shake it off. Blaming his unease on the dimly lit ally and how ominous it was to walk back here, it felt as if he were in a narrow maze, perhaps he was claustrophobic? Maybe, but that wasn't the point. Shaking his head, he rounded the corner…

He froze.

All of time just seemed to stop; his eyes were wide and locked on the fresh corpse lying on the ground. It was a Lopunny, just lying there dead on the pavement, blood starting to form puddles beneath her. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, usually if he ever saw a dead body the wounds had already stopped bleeding and he or she was certainly dead. But this specific corpse looked as if it had been killed maybe minutes before. He slowly walked up to her and bent down, putting his paw out just in front of her, he closed his eyes; the Aura sensors on the back of his head rising. He could still literally feel her Aura radiating off of her; he was right about her being killed just minutes ago. But the real question now was who killed her?

"It's seven o' three, you're late."

He stood and spun around, expecting to find someone there, but there was no one. Panicking he started to turn in all directions, looking desperately for the source of the voice, but there seemed to be nothing but emptiness all around him. Just him in the ally.

"Perhaps if you had **actually arrived on time**, you might have been able to save her."

He was sure he wasn't imagining the voice by this point, but that just made it even worse, "Who are you, what do you mean by that!?" There was no response to his question. However, after a few seconds the feminine voice spoke for the last time, "You'll see."

Before he could even question what that meant, he felt something bash against the back of his head and he passed out on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

**Two hours later, I'm done! YAY! There will certainly be more of this, don't worry. But, Darkness Fades will probably not be re-written as I planned. The story is just being scrapped and I'm writing a new one, mm'kay? Sorry guys, I just don't really like the story. Anywhoosies, R&R, and even if you don't I'll write this for the lulz, so yeah, this story is inevitable, hah! Toodles, my noodles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't; ILL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUUUUUU! (I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak Inc.)**

Her mind was racing, buzzing to the point of a migraine; all of this stress was going to end up killing her faster than any of the drugs she took. She knew that. Stumbling around in the ally she was barely able to make it over to the dumpster and grab the drugs out of it; her paws were shaking so much she ended up dropping them. The containers opened and pills spilled all over the concrete floors; the pills, she needed them. She dropped down to her knees and just picked up as many as she could in one paw, attempting to down them all at once in desperation. _Cough, cough, hack! _She repeatedly punched her gut as if she were giving herself some sort of messed up self-Heimlich maneuver; trying to just get the drugs down her throat and not down her trachea. Unfortunately, with another punch, she managed to make herself vomit and collapsed, dead on the ground.

"Now, what do I do with you?"

/

His head, it felt as if someone had taken a hammer and wacked him with it, his ears rung loudly as he cringed. Where was he, what the hell happened to him? "Good mornin', Sunshine," he heard an old male voice speak as the sound of something clanging against metal resounded throughout the small cell he was in. He started to stir, bringing his paw up to the side of his head and felt stitches and bandages covering a fairly large gash; how had he gotten that? Opening his eyes, his vision was blurry; his head pounded so much he could only see a large blob of color with narrow black lines running up and down all around him. "Where, am I?" he asked, closing his eyes shut and rubbing his forehead in pain. The voice seemed to give out an empty chuckle, as if he were asking a stupid question, "Well, Lei, you're in the Police Station. I thought you would have figured that out already, being a _detective_ and all."

Lei opened his eyes again, this time everything wasn't so blurry, and he saw a Floatzel standing in front of the cell. He knew the Floatzel, he was the chief, well, anyone could tell by the older Pokémon's attire: Which was a simple, but neat and orderly, blue suit with his badge sewn onto the front. "Well then, Michael, why am I here?" Lei asked in response, annoyance heavy in his voice. "Why are you here?" Michael asked incredulously, "Wow, either you must be getting old Lei or that bash to your head given by the victim is worse than we thought." Lei growled, "I'm ten, Michael. And, wait," he paused, realizing something, "What do you mean, victim?" The Floatzel shook his head, "You don't remember, the Lopunny that **you** murdered?" **(A/N: Pokémon's ages are two times more than what they are in human years, so i.e.: Lei is 10 in human years, but in 'Pokémon years' he's 20.)**

Lei stayed silent, he hadn't murdered anyone…had he? No, he couldn't have, he remembered now! He found the Lopunny dead and then he heard a voice and then, and then... somebody knocked him out! "I didn't murder anyone, Michael," he explained, "I found the Lopunny dead in an ally and then I heard a voice, but I didn't know who it was, and then I got knocked out; that's how I got this gash." Michael just stared at him with an angered look, as if Lei had offended his intelligence, "You expect me to believe something so stupid?" Lei knew that if this continued he would certainly be put into some sort of prison for years, and he didn't want that to happen; his life was already miserable enough. "Will you stop being an ignorant prick and actually fucking listen to me for once!?" Lei shouted, acrimony building up within him. He started to get back to his feet as the chief retorted back, "Why should I listen to you, Lei!? We've already got mountains of evidence against you, and the fact that you straight up told me that you hate the police doesn't help!" Lei snarled back, "What evidence?" Michael took out a picture from one of his pockets and held it inside the bars, Lei snatching it from his paw and examining it. What he saw shocked him: It was him passed out and holding a knife covered in blood. But, he didn't remember ever holding a knife, this couldn't be right!

"Not only that but we found your fingerprints all over the Lopunny's body, what were trying to do to that poor woman, I wonder? Heh, I never thought you would stoop so low, Lei," the Floatzel explained with a sly look on his face. Lei was disgusted by what the Floatzel was suggesting, glaring he explained sternly, "I would **never** do that." The Floatzel sighed and turned away, "Whatever, we already know what you did so all we need from you is a confession. So, be ready in about thirty minutes." The arrogant chief didn't even wait for a response as he walked out of the room, leaving the Lucario to wallow in self pity. Lei just stood in his cell, looking down at the picture in his paws, he still couldn't believe that this was all happening; maybe this actually was a dream, no, **nightmare**. Whatever it was, hopefully they would find possibly some sort of security tape or _something_ to get him out of this mess. He knew he was innocent.

He was sure about it.

/

Two Pokémon stood in the back of an ally; it seemed the two were waiting for something, or in this case, someone.

"Where the hell is she?" one spoke, his voice was very rushed and seemed to be almost fearful.

"Oh, she'll be here," the other one replied, his voice was much smoother with an assuring tone to it.

The first Pokémon shook with anticipation, he was fed up with waiting and the withdrawal was killing him slowly, he needed more. The second put a paw on the other one's shoulder, but the other kept on shivering in nervousness.

"Ah, you two, thank you for being so patient," the two looked towards the front of the ally; where quite a small Pokémon stood, holding a large duffel bad in her right paw. She walked slowly towards the awaiting Pokémon, hips swaying as she did so, a smirk on her lips. The first Pokémon wanted to rush out and just grab the duffel bag, but the other one just kept a watchful eye on the seductive Pokémon; making sure she wasn't going to do anything. Stopping in front of them, she pulled out her left paw that was waiting behind her back; in it a pistol, ready to shoot. The younger Pokémon jumped back in fear but the older Pokémon remained calm and stared at her with a stern look.

"This isn't some frisky business, I take all of this seriously, so, money or get shot," she explained, her smirk disappearing. The Pokémon growled, taking out a wad of bills from his pocket and handing it out to her. Smiling, she set down the duffel bag next to her and quickly snatched the money, double-checking to make sure it was the right amount. Nodding she slipped the money into her tank-top and picked up the duffel bag; handing it to the Pokémon, pistol still pointed at his head. The younger Pokémon grabbed it swiftly from the older one and almost tore the bag open; checking to see if what he had needed was in there. Yep, plenty of it, enough for almost a month at the most.

Lowering the pistol she warned the two, "If you dare speak to anyone about this, you won't live to see another day, you understand?"

/

Lei sat in front of the metal table, his paws handcuffed to it as he just stared at the Pokémon across from him. This time, though, it wasn't Michael; it was a Zangoose that he had never seen before. She glared back at him with malice in her eyes, but none of them said a word. The room was dimly lit; only one light hanging from the ceiling allowed them any light to see. "How long are you just going to stare at me?" he asked, deadpan. She simply replied, "Until you say the words, 'Yes I did kill the Lopunny, Melissa, and I deserve to be put in jail.'" Lei couldn't help it; he shook his head and asked, "Why would any criminal ever say that?" She stayed silent, waiting for him to elaborate, which he did, "Doesn't a criminal believe that he or she shouldn't be put in jail, even if they did do something as bad as murder?"

"What are you trying to do, Lei?" she asked, to which he shrugged, "Just voicing my opinion." She stood and started to walk around him, "I'm quite surprised you're remaining so composed, when you were talking with the chief, you two seemed to get into quite a heated argument." Lei nodded, "Because I hate him, he's just an arrogant, cocky bastard." The Zangoose paused, "I can agree with you on that, but still," her walk resumed, "Either you can confess, or I could stay in here all night." He stayed silent. "This isn't going to end well for you, Lei, so I suggest you get it over with," she explained, sitting back down. He stared down at the metal table, 'What the hell am I supposed to do, I can't confess, because I know I didn't do anything but if I don't they're just going to put me in jail anyways.'

"Is there any way I can get out of this?" he asked, to which the Zangoose shook her head. 'If there's no way I can get out of this then, why don't I just escape by force? I could easily break these cuffs and run, but…' He sighed, 'I'd have nowhere to stay, how would I get food, how would I not get caught?' But then, his mind began to think about prison life, and he knew he probably wouldn't survive a day there, still, what if he did get caught by the police? Then things would be even worse. He shook his head, sighing in frustration. 'Why the hell won't he just say the he killed her already? Arceus, am I actually going to have to stay here all night?' She thought, yawning, tapping her foot in boredom. "I'm sorry I have to do this," he apologized to seemingly nobody. "Hm?" she asked, confused, was he finally going to confess? He looked up at her, fear in his eyes, "Goodbye."

Before she even had a chance to react, he suddenly pulled back his paws, the steel spikes hitting the metal with such force that they broke. The Zangoose jumped up in shock as the Lucario suddenly sprinted out the door, easily bashing it open. She just stood there, frozen, did that really just happen? Lei ran frantically through the police station, knocking many Pokémon over in his wake: Michael running out of his office to see what all the noise was about. When he saw Lei stumbling through, he screamed, pointing in the jackal's direction, "Get him!" In a panicked mess, some Pokémon started chasing after the runaway while others were getting up off the ground, dazed from their falls. Papers and folders were flying everywhere, people were shouting, even the Lucario heard some guns go off and a bullet fly past him. He kept himself running forward, despite how much his head was starting to hurt again; and slammed himself into the two front doors, opening them and sprinting back out into the city.

Terrified, and clearly not thinking straight, he ran across the open road; barely dodging cars as they honked and swerved out of the way. Fortunately he was able to make it across with no harm done, and looked over his shoulder too see Pokémon starting to run out of the police station after him. Panting and his head pounding, he continued to sprint in the opposite direction of the police station, running across streets and through alleys. The city didn't seem like just a bunch of grey buildings anymore, it felt more like a giant intricate maze with many paths to take; and even more destinations.

/

A young Gardevoir sighed as she rinsed out yet another filthy bowl, some remnants of yesterday's oatmeal sticking to it and refusing to come off. Grabbing a rag she rubbed all the remaining splotches of oats off, setting the bowl into the other side of the sink. Exhausted, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and turned off the faucet; she then turned and walked slowly into her living room, where a small Ralts was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Smiling, the Gardevoir gently picked up the sleeping child and brought her into her room. Setting her down on the bed, she kissed her on the forehead and drew the covers over her.

Sitting down on the couch a few minutes later, she turned on the television and switched to the news; expecting just the same boring old news updates. Nothing interesting really ever happened here in the city, nothing that caught her attention. However, as the news came on she saw something unexpected:

"This is May, reporting to you from Channel Two News. Something quite chaotic, as some witnesses put it, has just happened at the city's police station," the Audino news reporter explained. "Lei, a ten year old Lucario, and also a private detective, was accused of the murder of fifteen year old Melissa, a Lopunny who had gone missing about four days ago. Her body was found just this morning, with Lei passed out also at the scene, murder weapon in paw; and now, just hours after police put him in custody, he escaped the police station and is now on the loose. Michael, chief of police told us, 'If anyone knows anything about Lei, or where he might be found, please call.' Their number is…"

But by that point she wasn't even listening anymore. Lei, she knew that name. She would never forget it. "Oh Lei, what happened to you?" she started to sob quietly in her hands, she didn't want to believe that he, of all Pokémon, was a criminal; a murderer.

**Author's Note:**

**ERMAGERD, I'VE SPENT MAYBE ALMOST SIX HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER KRWHKFMNAEWRHFUGTKTA! Sorry, I'm just having a mental breakdown because this chapter took SO GAWD DARN LONG! But still, it seems as if Lei's day just keeps getting worse and worse; and what about all these mysterious characters that I'm not revealing because I'm a complete jerkface? STAY TUNED! (R&R, All compliments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, toodles, my noodles!)**


	3. Chapter 3 TEASER ONLY

Chapter Three: TEASER ONLY.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Welp, seems it's that time of year again, HALLOWEEN! :D Well, almost, but you get what I mean! Anyways, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! NYAA! I'm only twelve, when I don't write a story for some time my enthusiasm about it slowly fades away, and I usually end up forgetting about it. BUT I WILL FINISH THIS! I swear. **_

How much had he taken for granted, how many times did he say that his life was terrible before this, how many times had he been completely oblivious to any tragedies that could've happened?

How. Many. Times?

Buried underneath a rather large pile of garbage, barely able to breathe in the tight space, he waited as he heard some of the police running through the alley in which he was hiding in; holding his breath as one lifted up the top of the dumpster. Luckily the officer didn't see him hidden under the massive amount of filth and slammed the top open, making the captive inside the container of waste shudder in fear. He listened as they barked some commands at one another and then took off, their footsteps becoming faint as he shuddered from the adrenaline and surprisingly not in disgust from the unhygienic hiding place he resided in.

He began to dig his way out of the mess and opened the top of the container, breathing in sharply with relief at the sweet feeling of the fresh cold air touching his skin. With his waist-down still deep in the grime he slumped forward onto the torn up garbage, panting as sweat trailed down his fur, a long and droning pain ringing throughout his head. He winced at the pain and gripped the wound on his head again, falling forward with his head dangling over the side he closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing once more. He didn't care if he was in plain sight; in fact, nothing really mattered to him at this point. Not his career, his home, his head, nothing. He could have just died right then and there and he wouldn't care, he kind of liked the idea of death where he was now with his life.

Climbing out of the dump he sat on the cement floors before falling onto his side and breaking into a sob, crying as he curled up and held his body close to him; he felt like he was going insane. He just wanted to scream and _actually_ kill something, but he knew he would attract attention if he did so he just lay there and wept, "What did I do to deserve this?" he choked out between sobs. He scratched at the ground in frustration and bit down hard on his fangs, keeping back any more tears that he wanted to just unleash along with the rage building up in his system. "Out of all the fucking Pokémon in the world, out of **billions**, it had to be me," he growled to nobody, the dreaded agony ringing through his skull increased as his mind began to think of all the bad things that could possibly happen to him. Sitting up he gripped his head as he could hear something like a whisper, his name, it was that voice, "Lei, oh Lei?"

The voice sounded demonic, like it was mocking him at how weak and vulnerable he felt, how scared he was due to the feeling of being all alone and wanted dead by hundreds.

The terror of being all alone in this cruel world.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**THIS IS ONLY A TEASER, SOME THINGS MAY BE ALTERED OR DELETED WHEN THIS CHAPTER IS FULLY COMPLETE, AND THERE WILL BE TONS MORE! Okay? Good, anyways, so yeah I learned that stress and anxiety can actually make you hallucinate and I just LOOOOOOOVE fucking with my character's in stories. So why not! :D I'm such a nice person. **_


End file.
